Gaomon
Veteran Businessman Yasu |g1=Gazimon-species |s1=Dot-Gaomon }} Gaomon is a Beast Digimon. It is thought to be a subspecies of the Gazimon-species that grew pointed claws. With its keen movements, it specializes in "Hit and Away" attacks. The gloves on its hands appear to protect its claws until they are fully grown. Attacks *'Rolling Upper': Exploits its tenacious leg strength and rolls into the opponent's chest. *'Double Backhand': Unleashes a strike while spinning. *'Gao Rush': Moves nimbly to unleash a high-speed barrage of punches. *'Wild Echo': Attacks with the blast of a war cry. *'Wild Bark': Attacks with the blast of a war cry. *'Wild Howling': Attacks with the blast of a war cry. *'Beast Attack': Attacks with a swift blow of a powerful beast. Design Gaomon is a bipedal blue with black nose and claws, yellow eyes, a white belly and mane, and white tail tip, feet tips, snout, inner ears, and a yellow cross-shaped mark in the forehead.The mark is shown in the Digimon Savers Lineart Book It wears a red bandana, white bandages on its arms, and red and black boxing gloves on its hands. Gaomon's forehead mark is white in Digimon World Re:Digitize s official art. Etymologies ;Gaomon (ガオモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *'Ja:' , the onomatopeia for roaring. Fiction Digimon Data Squad Digimon World Data Squad Digimon Fusion Several Gaomon appear within the Fusion Fighters army in Mikey's dream. Digimon Next Digimon World Re:Digitize Gaomon digivolves from Wanyamon and can digivolve to Gaogamon, Garurumon, Ikkakumon, and Leomon. If it fails to meet the requirements for any of these Champions, it will digivolve to Numemon, if the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World Re:Digitize (manga) Digimon World Re:Digitize: Encode Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Gaomon digivolves from Wanyamon and Koromon and can digivolve to Gaogamon, Garurumon, Leomon, GeoGreymon, and Ogremon. If it fails to meet the requirements for any of these Champions, it will digivolve to Numemon. If the waste gauge hits maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World: Next Order Gaomon is a Hand-to-Hand Data type, Rookie level Digimon. It digivolves from Tsunomon and Gummymon can digivolve into GaoGamon, Leomon, Garurumon, and Togemon. If not meeting the requirements for any of those Champions before the age of 7, it will digivolve into Numemon if Attack is higher, or Geremon if Wisdom is higher. If the poop gauge hits max, it will digivolve into Sukamon. Digimon World DS Gaomon digivolves from Tsunomon and can digivolve to Gaogamon. In the beginning of the game, a Gaomon and a Calumon are running from a wild Goburimon, that the player has to defeat. Before the battle, Gaomon gives the player a tutorial on the battle mechanics. That same Gaomon is the Battle Assistant at the Tamer Union. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Gaomon is #070 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is a Balance-class Beast species Digimon with a resistance to the Earth element and a weakness to the Fire element. Its basic stats are 108 HP, 117 MP, 83 Attack, 59 Defense, 66 Spirit, 70 Speed, and 20 Aptitude. It possesses the Speed 2 and Critical 1 traits. Gaomon digivolves from Wanyamon at LV 7 with 60% friendship and can digivolve to Gaogamon or Leomon. In order to Digivolve or degenerate to Gaomon, your Digimon must be at least level 7 with 60% friendship. Gaomon can DNA Digivolve to Seasarmon with Salamon. Gaomon can be hatched from the Brown Digi-Egg or Fang Patterned Digi-Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Gaomon is #054, and is a Rookie-level, Speed-class, Beast-species Digimon with a resistance to the Earth element and a weakness to the Water element. It possesses the Saving Skill and Evasion traits. It dwells in the Label Forest. Gaomon digivolves from Wanyamon and can digivolve into Gaogamon, Leomon or Gargomon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Gaomon, your Digimon must be at least level 11. Gaomon can be hatched from the Brown Egg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Gaomon can DigiFuse to Gaogamon with Gabumon, to Leomon with Coronamon and Goblimon, or to MirageGaogamon Burst Mode with MirageGaogamon, MachGaogamon, Gaogamon, and Goldramon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Gaomon is a Neutral Data Type, Rookie level Digimon and uses 5 memory. It digivolves from Wanyamon and can digivolve to Ogremon, Leomon, GaoGamon, Gargomon, and Togemon. Its special attack is Double Backhand and its support skill is Feint which increases evasion by 7%. In Complete Edition, Gaomon can also digivolve to Sangloupmon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Gaomon is #25 and is a Neutral Data Type, Rookie level Digimon and uses 5 memory. It digivolves from Wanyamon and can digivolve to Ogremon, Leomon, GaoGamon, Gargomon, Togemon, and Sangloupmon. Its special attack is Double Backhand and its support skill is Feint which increases evasion by 7%. Digimon World Championship Gaomon digivolves from Tsunomon with 3 battles and can digivolve into Gaogamon with 6 battles, Centarumon with 20 Beast AP or Gargomon pass time. It can be found in Dino Plains. Digimon Masters Gaomon digivolves to Gaogamon at level 11. Gaomon is one of the four starter Digimon. Digimon Heroes! Gaomon can digivolve to Gaogamon and BlackGaogamon. Digimon Soul Chaser Gaomon can digivolve to Gaogamon. Digimon Links Gaomon is a Rookie and Blazing Digimon with standard 350 HP, ATK 503, DEF 450, S-ATK 473, S-DEF 450, SPD 81 stats and maximum level of 10, it is obtainable in "Rare Capture", and "Release Anniversary Megafest Capture". Its signature skill is Double Backhand, and leader skill; Protective Array. It digivolves from Wanyamon, and digivolves to Ogremon, GaoGamon, Gargomon, Togemon, or Leomon. Digimon ReArise Gaomon digivolves from Wanyamon and can digivolve to GaoGamon. Notes and references